Ralph Marshall
Background Ralph Marshall is a little league coach from Tucson, Arizona. Before starting his MMA career, Marshall was a top prospect of the Arizona Diamondbacks baseball organization, batting .329 with 45 home runs in his final year in the minor leagues. Unfortunately, his playing career was derailed by an incident during a Pacific Coast League game where, during the 7th inning of a tie game, Marshall - who had been fighting with a heckler sitting behind the visitors' dugout for the entire game - ran out of the batter's box, leapt into the stands, and beat the heckler into a coma - but in doing so, suffered a major shoulder injury that would force him to retire from baseball had he not already been banned for life for fighting with fans and/or other players on twenty-nine different occasions during his time in the minor leagues. He attempted a comeback in 2002 with the Yakult Swallows of the Japanese Central League, only to be released within minutes of signing his tryout contract for repeatedly punching and kicking the team's equipment manager. It was afterwards that he turned his efforts to coaching Little League teams in Tuscon, Arizona. His fiery temper and penchant for brawling earned him many more suspensions and earned him a lifetime ban from every Little League baseball group in the state of Arizona, which inspired his decision to start his own Little League competition - the South Tuscon Little League World Series. With his shoulder having fully healed, Marshall began training in mixed martial arts in 2009, winning several fights on the West Coast using his vicious offense pioneered in Little League fights - before signing a contract to join the Human Cockfighting League in 2012. He took time off from HCL to coach Bully Factory in the South Tucson Little League World Series. He would not have any luck as his team would be swept out of the series in 2 games. Ralph took the loss hard and he has yet to recover his vocal chords from yelling at the umps, yelling at his players, and getting in fights with the parents of the players. He is the most hated fighter of everyone in the company of HCL commnetator Randy Rosenlodge, which has to take some talent, seeing DJ Swollen Nipple's still in the company. Ralph is recently divorced from his wife. In their divorce settlement, in exchange for joint custody, his ex-wife gets half of his HCL earnings. MMA record |- | |align=center| | Stanley Barcliffe | | HCL 56 | September 18, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Landover, Maryland | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-7 | Herman Quinn | TKO (Punches) | HCL 48 | January 28, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:48 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-6 | Dorsey Bunn | KO (Superman punch) | HCL 39 | March 15, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:44 | Enumclaw, Washington | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-5 | Connor Cairo | TKO (Punches) | HCL 35 | October 19, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:39 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-5 | Pappy Goulash | KO (Left upupercut) | HCL 30 | May 25, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:12 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-4 | David Duritz | TKO (Punches) | HCL 25 | November 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:04 | Portland, Oregon | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-3 | Ishmael Bowerstern | KO (Left hook) | HCL 20 | May 12, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:22 | Ventura, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-2 | Peter Oliveira | TKO (Punches) | HCL 17 | March 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:32 | Vineyard Haven, Massachusetts | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-2 | Derby Mutton | TKO (Punches) | HCL 12 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:03 | Waco, Texas | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-1 | Teddy Grabowski | TKO (Punches) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:04 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Final for the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-0 | Paul Bunyip | TKO (Punches) | HCL 7 | August 18, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:13 | Tucson, Arizona | LHW Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Victor Young | TKO (Punches) | HCL 5 | July 29, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:52 | Kenosha, Wisconsin | LHW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Christian Sundance | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----